Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is the primary antagonist of the film ''Tangled''. She is one of Pitch's allies and is sometimes thought of as his love interest. She was once Rapunzel's step-mother although it wasn't a legitimate situation as she had kidnapped Rapunzel when she was a baby. Appearnace Mother Gothel is a tall, austere woman with a similar stance to Pitch. She has hair similar to Merida, black in colour and a little sleeker. She wears golden earrings and a long, crimson dress trimmed with gold. On occasion, she wears a long black cloak over her dress, usually when going out of her house and she has also been seen to carry a green lantern. Despite her youthful looks, Mother Gothel is actually many hundreds of years old. She once came across a magical flower produced from a drop of sunlight and, by use of a special song, she used it's powers to keep herself young for centuries. Unfortunately for her, the flower was discovered and turned into an elixir to heal the Queen of Corona. The magical effects of the flower passed onto the queen's daughter and manifested in her hair. Somehow, Mother Gothel found out about the princess and broke into the palace. She attempted to take a cutting of the child's hair, but it turned out that, when separated from the main body, the hair turned brown and lost it's power, so Gothel had no choice, but to kidnap the child. In her true form, Mother Gothel is a withered old crone with hollow cheeks, graying hair, many deep wrinkles and arthritic fingers. She is also covered with liverspots and agelines. Because she has lived for so long, she would be nothing but dust without the flower's magic. Personality Mother Gothel has a similar personality to Pitch. In fact they are similar in many ways; they both have black hair, they are both the main villains of their film and they both have cold and selfish personalities. Unlike Pitch however, Gothel is vain, arrogant and makes many comments concerning her image. She loves to be in control of a situation and will gloat and make fun of others when she is. She also tends to look down on everyone else around her with the exception of Pitch whom she actually respects. When her plans unravel, her demeanour changes at once; snarling, shouting and staring with horror. Despite this nature, she does display slight compassion towards Rapunzel; making her favourite dinner and even agreeing to go on a long journey to collect seashells for Rapunzel's paints. In the long run however, she is on the look out for herself. When it comes to Pitch however, she shows a slight passion to him which Pitch carefully returns. Powers and Abilities Though she does not possess any magical powers as such, Gothel is a master when it comes to moral manipulation (second only to Pitch) and is capable of performing quick kills with no remorse. She is also adept at moving stealthily. She has been able to keep herself young eternally with the help of the Golden Flower (and later with Rapunzel's hair), the process completely reversed when the magic died from Rapunzel. It is generally believed that Gothel is at least a basic knowledge of herbalism due to her knowledge of the healing flower. In some stories, Gothel can be described as a "witch", with limited magical capabilities. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Characters Category:Tangled Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Characters Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Tangled Category:Thieves Category:Animated Characters